


The tipping point

by Trojie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trojie/pseuds/Trojie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because the point isn't what he does, the point is getting Merlin to struggle and scrabble for purchase and eventually to turn them over, turn the tables. Because Arthur likes people to fulfil their potential.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The tipping point

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my Googledocs for forever.

Arthur can't fault Merlin for his tumbles with stableboys and knights, because it was his own fault for not noticing and staking his claim sooner. But he can fault him for the bad habits he's got into, and he can fault him for laziness and this _lie back and think of Ealdor_ thing that apparently everyone else who's ever bedded Merlin has made him expect.

Arthur has no interest in a passive partner, and it's not like Merlin is ever passive elsewhere.

So Arthur will drag Merlin on top of him if necessary, and he'll teach him that give and take doesn't just mean one person doing each. It's a bloody crime that someone with such _potential_ , with the sinewy strength and the sheer bloodymindedness of Merlin, the imagination of him, that gorgeous smile and those wicked eyes, has come to see his place in situations like this as essentially one of receptacle.

Arthur does his very, very, energetic best to change this thinking. At least once a night.

Arthur's favourite thing at the moment is to hold Merlin by the hips and kiss down to where he's hard, take him in his mouth and bring him to a trembling edge, then to push him back onto the bed, kneel up over his lap and work himself open while Merlin lies back and stares up at him with disbelief and heat in his eyes, and then to ease himself down and watch the reaction.

He could do this all night, working things just right and perfect, feeling the stutter and shiver and the thrum of warmth inside him, and waiting.

Because the point isn't what he does, the point is getting Merlin to struggle and scrabble for purchase and eventually to turn them over, turn the tables. Because Arthur likes people to fulfil their potential.

The snap, snap, in and out of the hips is something all men know, all men instinctively do, and Merlin bracing himself over Arthur and giving into that instinct while Arthur whispers things inflammatory and infuriating and as sexy as he can manage into Merlin's ear is such a beautiful image. He likes to drive Merlin wild, likes to make him aggressive, likes to make him fight. Because Merlin is the only one who ever does, even if it takes time to get him there.


End file.
